


Gifted A Nutcracker & Flying Like John Phoenix In The Icy Lake Realm PART 1

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts Of The Nutcracker & Flying Like John Phoenix In The Icy Lake Land [1]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Medieval Medicine, Scottish Folklore & Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A retelling of the nutcracker and swan princess for the rough WOOINGDon't GaNg fLaMe me DoInG iT w/O AcCtS is COWARDLY. LEMME WRITE! Be like John Phoenix
Relationships: Edward VI of England/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots
Series: Gifts Of The Nutcracker & Flying Like John Phoenix In The Icy Lake Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080938
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ice skating was around during the medieval times - they put skates made of bones on their feet & flew likes birds! Dedicated to the Gingerbread Ice Rink Army ;)

Ice skating was around during the medieval times - they put skates made of bones on their feet & flew likes birds! Dedicated to the _Gingerbread Ice Rink Army ;)_

Don't need _Chained by love and war_ reviewer & author hypocrites spamming this fic with non truths

* * *

On one clear, windy October night the stars shone bright as a man was chained by guards and pulled outside of Stirling Castle.

. "You won't even have a heir on the throne," he cackled.

"Silence before we give you a traitor's death!" Lord Darnley shouted.

Yet the man, who was John Dudley, was simply exiled from Scottland when he was dragged away.

"If I may offer my opinion, your majesty you were too kind to that traitor. A traitor's death would be too kind," said Lord Darnley.

"John Dudley is a weak man stripped of all titles and we will find him if he takes asylum in France. But King Francois doesn't want to cause more trouble with me. And King Henry exiled John Dudley first," replied James V.

Dudley was soon forgotten as King James V heard a wail outside a chamber at Linlithgow palace. He was soon delivered the news that a healthy girl was born. He was ecstatic because he finally had a heir and right after escaping death in the form of the sweating sickness.

The child had red hair, freckles, and moon kissed skin. "Mary," he named her after her great aunt and his sister.

James lived much longer than he expected. In King Henry came to Scottland unite the two realms of Scottland & England after the defeat at Solway Moss. He planned an alliance between the recently widowed James V and Mary. His young son Edward, wife Katherine Parr, and daughters had accompanied him.

JamesV welcomed them at the Palace of Holyrood. Young Edward was only 2 but his motor skills were refined as he dangled a Pomander, or round highly decorative case, above Mary's bassinet. The Pomander had a lot of copper buttons on it along with a one very tiny amethyst stone, one very tine lapis stone, & one very tin topaz stone.

Edward would own very fine items of gold and jewels, but this simple Pomander belonged Edward's mother Jane. It was a special heirloom from her family that she left for her son before she passed away in childbirth.

The infant Mary giggled as the pomander was dangled above her face. It was then King James V, Katherine Parr, and Mary Tudor had the same idea. A bethrothal between Edward, the Prince of Wales, and Mary Stuart instead. King James V coudld't rethink of remarrying and voiced the bethrothal the three were thinking.

HenryVIII agreed almost at once and they signed Treaty of Greenwich, sealing the peace wit 2 year old Edward's betrothal to the nineteen-month-old Mary, Queen of Scots.

It was decided Mary would visit England for half a year ever year until she was old enough to marry Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Every year Mary would travel to England at the end of summer and she would leave in late spring. She would always come accompanied by her father, who did not pass away when he thought he would.

When Edward and Mary were ten summers old they did not get along. Edward would rather prefer to play swords with Barnaby when his tutor allowed it. "I'm surrounded by woman," he complained. As his family was his step mother Catherine Parr, his sister Mary, and his sister Elizabeth and he rarely saw Henry. He was raised with much care as Henry as afraid to lose his only heir.

But Henry passed away from a jousting accident when Edward Tudor was almost ten and five. Edward's councilors were controlling and manipulating. Then Edward's uncle, Edward Seymour was soon caught in a plot. Edward Seymour and his Thomas Seymour were executed. Very soon afterwards Edward VI reached majority and could rule on his own.

Edward was old enough to go hunting then, he went with Barnaby for the first time in September. His father nor councilors controlled him any longer. Mary naturally couldn't join them.

Mary was in England at that time as the treaty didn't break even after Edward could rule on his own. His councilors advised him against atleast breaking off a treaty very quickly.

Edward and Barnaby made a show of waving Mary off like they were generals going off to war.

"Hunting is no sport for a girl," Barnaby giggled.

"A girl can't handle hunting," Edward agreed in mirth.

"I could hunt better than thou," Mary mumbled angrily. "I ride, hawk, play ball, and dance at home."

When Edward returned he boasted about catching a rabbit. Even if he let it go after he shot it with one arrow. He saw a rider nearby and witnessed the amazing display of Mary hawking like she did at home.

Edward and Barnaby scoffed when everyone complimented Mary.

One Christmas Mary was gifted a nutcracker doll from Elizabeth. But Barnaby had grabbed it and broke it at once. Mary was inconsolable until Elizabeth found a way to fix the nutcracker with a silk handkerchief.

When Edward and Mary were seven and six summers, things didn't improve between them during their annual visit. Mary Tudor and Edward's councilors were worried Edward would break the treaty.

"What do we do?" James VI lamented in a letter.

"Trap them?" Katherine Parr suggested.

"In a yuletide

And so a great feast was arranged for yuletide at Hampton court. It was the wrong time for Edward to attempt to break the Greenwich treaty. So Mary Stuart's father was welcomed at Hampton court.

Edward and Mary were forced to sit together at the high table. They could not escape seeing each other as the dancing begin. They joined the traditional dance of linking hands, diagonally.

Suddenly Edward saw Mary in a different light. Her gold eyes and slender hands stood out. She had a lithe form and moon kissed skin. She was only 3 inches shorter than Edward and very light. Her movement was graceful. Her red hair and pointy features shone under the candlelight.

Mary also had increased heartbeats around Edward. His dark blue eyes and goldish red hair shone under teh candlelight. His nice features and lithe, fast movements highlighted his youthfulness.

Their eyes locked and they moved closer to each other while they fell into steps with medieval dancers. Mary, King James V, and Katherine all exchanged glances and grinned as they observed the young couple.

They were a fine couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 2. And don't gang flame me!

Everything was going fine until Edward and Mary had aside by the throne and begin to talk. "I cannot betray the true faith and my soul," Mary declared.

She stormed off out of room. Her father could not console her or budge her from her views. Nor could Mary or Katherine convince Edward to budge from his views. "It will benefit us to marry her," Mary tried to convince Edward. But her words fell on deaf ears.

"I cannot consent to the corruption of the church," Edward replied.

Mary left for Scottland with James V that evening as rain and hail poured heavily. Edward was at Richmond palace playing chess with Barnaby. "It can't be that easy to break an alliance," Barnaby mused.

"Religion is something I can't compromise my country or conscience over," Edward grumbled.

"Shall you break the alliance?" Barnby asked.

In reality Edward didn't want to. He frowned. "I don't suppose I should at this time," he answered weakly.

Barnaby made a move on the chess board while he was distracted. "I know!" Edward declared. "I'll offer her some freedoms and titles!"

"Check mate," Barnaby said at the same time.

Suddenly a page broke in to announce James V has been attacked near the Scottish border.

Edward left the palace with his army despite his council trying to stop him.

Edward rode ahead of his troops to the Scottish border. They found the Stuart insignia on the upturned carriage near a ravine. Edward halted and ran towards it. James V lay on the floor looking very weak.

"King James, brother, what happened?" Edward asked, knealing by his side, addressing his neighbor king.

"Dudely..." King James rasped. "He..he... he kidnapped Mar-mar...Mary"

"Where did he take her?" Edward asked at once.

"I- i don't know... he is b-b-banshee..." James rasped. "not of our w-worl-world."

JamesV breathed his last breath. Edward and his men searched the area. They found a copper button with a lapal on it from the Pomander Edward gave Mary.

Meanwhile beyond England in Ireland by a rich clearwaterfall, Dudley was on a balcony looking down. Mary was outside his castle, surrounded by many lepers. 

Mary clung her pomander tightly trying to shrink away from the lepers that surrounded, some of them half crawling. Their skin was skaly, their nails were breaking off, and their hair was falling out. They moaned in pain but Dudley threw things at them like a ringmaster until they crawled toward Mary. Dudley stood on the balcony far from the lepers.

"You are a leper now. You will return to the ravine by moon light if you don't want the disease to spread to your humas. Otherwise you will be a full leper forever," Dudley cackled. ". If you do what I say you may be cured by my sorcery"

"What do you want?" Mary hissed.

"Your throne, marry my son Guilford," Dudley said.

"Never," Mary hissed.

"Then thou shalt be claimed by the lepers forver while your country falls to pieces," Dudely exploded.

 _"King JamesV's line ended with a leper princess. A b*st*rd has more claim to the throne than you"_ Dudely's words echoed through the valley.


End file.
